bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardent Empress Agnia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11066 |no = 1624 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 137 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87 |normal_distribute = 15, 20, 17, 20, 15, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |bb_distribute = 12, 15, 12, 15, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 10, 12, 10, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |ubb_distribute = 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Long, long ago, Agnia was one of the Six Imperial Gods who ruled before the Divine Ten. A higher deity known as the Ardent Empress, she ruled over the Agni region. A deity of wisdom and discipline, Agnia is said to have bestowed immense amounts of knowledge upon humanity. She scorned the Marine Emperor as a crude oaf, and their endless clashes eventually drew the other Imperial Gods into an all-out war. The Ardent Empress would slay the Verdant Emperor amid the chaos, only to receive a mortal wound herself from the raging Heavenly Empress. Accounts tell us that soon after, Agnia was slain in the name of the world's defense by the deity that would go on to become the Holy Emperor. |summon = Your efforts in summoning me to be worshiped are admirable. I will require you to show your devotion often. |fusion = Minions, follow after me! Exterminate the unclean, and cleanse this world by fire! |evolution = |hp_base = 5198 |atk_base = 2119 |def_base = 2028 |rec_base = 1910 |hp_lord = 7419 |atk_lord = 2868 |def_lord = 2758 |rec_lord = 2575 |hp_anima = 8311 |rec_anima = 2337 |atk_breaker = 3106 |def_breaker = 2520 |def_guardian = 2996 |rec_guardian = 2456 |def_oracle = 2639 |rec_oracle = 2932 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Searing Commandment |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, slightly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP & 110% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 0.3% boost to Atk, Def per 1% HP remaining |bb = Crimson Phoenix |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% Def, Rec, 25% HP to Def, Rec & heals (3000~3500 + 15% Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Flame Glaive: Harmonia |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% Spark, fills 6 BC, fills 300 OD & 15% chance to heal 15-20% damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Saint Havette |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, fills 50 BC & fills 600 OD |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Scarlet Cataclysm |esitem = |esdescription = Restores HP each turn & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = 600-800 HP & fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 11067 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Agnia1 }}